


Lucy

by Illogical1



Series: Skillet Songfics [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical1/pseuds/Illogical1
Summary: After Steve crashes the plane and WWII comes to an end, Peggy deals with losing Steve and the aftermath of the war.





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my Skillet Songfic series. This one is based on the Skillet song "Lucy". No infringement is intended. I own nothing.   
> I also decided to ignore Civil War for the duration of this series (mostly because I wrote it before I saw Civil War).

Lucy

_“Hey Lucy, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today.”_

It was over. The war, death, pain, all of it was finally over. The world was celebrating, happy that they could finally move on with their lives. Families reunited, couples kissed, and children ran gleefully in the streets. Everyone was happy and at peace, with one exception. Peggy Carter stared at the headstone of an empty grave. Steve’s empty grave. Steve had been ‘buried’ next to his parents, in a small but beautiful graveyard near Brooklyn. Of course, a statue was constructed in his honor, standing tall in Washington D.C., But Peggy fought to get him a proper grave. Steve never much liked attention and would have hated the statue. Peggy knelt down next to the stone, finally allowing herself to break. “Hello, my darling.”

_“Now that it’s over, I just wanna hold her. I’d give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me.”_

Outwardly, Peggy was the definition of collected. She never let any emotion surface. Inwardly, Peggy was a mess. The war was over; there was no place for her anymore. No one respected an unmarried woman. She was nothing but a secretary to her coworkers. A secretary who got those she loved killed. Sometimes, when the pain became too much to deal with, Peggy snuck in to the file cabinets, pulled out Steve’s file and stared forlornly at his picture. Sometimes, after she had cried all she thought possible, Peggy would almost feel the ghost of strong arms wrapping around her torso. Then she was reduced to tears all over again.

_“Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday. They said it bring some closure to say your name. I know I’d do it all different if I had the chance. But all I’ve got are these roses to give, and they can’t help me make amends!”_

It was the fourth of July, America’s birthday; Steve’s birthday. There were fireworks and parades and speeches and memorials made in Steve’s honor. Peggy had been asked to speak about Captain America. No one wanted to know about Steve Rogers. Instead of talking about the great heroics of the Captain, Peggy spoke about the courage and honor Steve had even before he had the serum. That night, Peggy was once again the respected Agent Carter, not just some dame who was to be overlooked. The men acknowledged her loss for what it was and allowed her to mourn openly for one night. Peggy received many hugs and kisses on both cheeks. Sousa even gave her a bouquet of roses. It was well past midnight when Peggy was finally able to get out to the graveyard. She laid a single rose on both Mr. and Mrs. Rogers’ graves before lying the rest of the bouquet on Steve’s. “Hello, my darling.”

_"Here we are, now you’re in my arms. I never wanted anything so bad. Here we are, for a brand new start. Living the life we could have had.”_

Peggy was ninety-four years old when she heard the news. She had just moved in to the nursing home the week before and was barely settled in when her young niece, Sharon, called. “Hi Aunt Peggy, this will probably be all over the news in a few weeks, but I wanted you to hear it from me first; they found Captain Rogers, and he’s alive” Peggy almost dropped the phone. She had waited for SHIELD to bring Steve’s body home for almost seven decades now; she had never allowed herself to hope for any more than that.

_“Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end. Just another moment in your eyes, I’ll see you in another life, in heaven, where we never say goodbye.”_

It was one month after the Battle of New York and Peggy still couldn’t believe that Steve was alive. That he helped to yet again save the world. Peggy probably still wouldn’t believe it if a certain tall, blond, super-soldier wasn’t standing at her door, holding a rose. “You’re late, Darling. I don’t appreciate being kept waiting.” Steve blushed and stammered out a reply, but Peggy was too busy drinking in every detail about him. His freshly polished boots, pressed, tight uniform, glittering medals, perfectly combed hair and adorable red blush. Finally meeting the clear blue of his eyes, Peggy smiled. “You owe me a dance, Soldier.”

_“Me and Lucy walking hand in hand. Me and Lucy never wanna end. Got to live with the choices I’ve made, and I can’t live with myself today.”_

Steve sat in the front row of the chapel, silently crying. The last year had both given and taken. He’d gotten Bucky back, who was seated on his right, wordlessly squeezing his hand, but he’d lost Peggy. She’d died three nights ago, in her sleep and completely at peace. Peggy had led a full life and had no regrets, the best anyone could hope for. Steve felt the odd sensation of being both empty and completely full, he’d lost the love of his life, but he’d gained a family. He smiled through his tears and squeezed Bucky’s hand back. Mutely promising to live as Peggy would have wanted him to.

_“Hey Lucy, I remember your name.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
